Square Cone dampening ceiling component diffusers that control airflow, air volume and temperature of supply air into an occupied space are not entirely new.
Most conventional HVAC systems today apply traditional approaches by grouping rooms with similar load characteristics together to form zones. As these zones are created, multiple workspaces are controlled by a single thermostat. "Thermostat wars" ensue as occupants attempt to adjust the thermostat to their level of comfort. Complaints from occupants who are "too hot" or "too cold" are common. Often the system works at capacity to satisfy that one occupant who represents the "worst case" within that zone.
New generation "Smart Diffusers" are relatively new to the industry. Their origin can be traced back to the mid 1980's. The most common of these are ceiling type air control devices, fitted with thermal sensor actuated elements. Such actuators consist of wax filled thermal elements that expand at room temperature (greater than 78 degrees F) to extend shafts that move dampening control devices. A reversed action is achieved on cooling (less than 68 degrees F) when the wax element contracts and is then further spring assisted to cause reverse dampening to a preset location. These thermal (proportionally controlled) diffusers can take up to 30 minutes to adjust to required changes and usually overshoot the preset target temperature, allowing significant temperature swings. Also, the use of springs to reverse damper position can be ineffective if static pressure exceeds 0.25" (WG) water gauge.